Sorrel
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Sorrel is a white furred anthropomorphic female rabbit. She has red eyes, a pink nose, seemingly short height and it's unknown if she's still in her young years. She wears a large orange cap that has a long, yellow stripe going down the middle, red scarf, ripped yellow shirt with one brown strap, a black shirt underneath her ripped shirt, brown gloves, and green shorts. Personality She seems to be quite easygoing, as she jokingly responds she was defeated when Sidra, who did not watch her being defeated, asks who else was ringed out. However, she was shocked when all her teammates were eliminated and while she was about to be erased from existence. Her joking response to herself being defeated shows that she isn't worried about her loss since Universe 9 still had other fighters in the ring. But the shock of her team members being eliminated is what starts to make her worried. However, despite her easygoing, cheerful, and joking response she shows after being eliminated, Sorrel has a serious look on her face when she is in the ring and when she is in the stands watching the rest of Team Universe 9 as they still continue fighting. After Universe 9 gets brought back by Android 17, she's the only one seemingly smiling out of all of all of the remaining fighters with sad or neutral facial expressions. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Sorrel and Rozel being erased Sorrel is a chosen warrior from Universe 9. During the Tournament of Power, she surrounded Goku with Chappil, and the Trio of Danger. Before she could attack, Goku and the Trio De Dangers went to another part of the ring. Sorrel eventually caught up with Goku, who was joined by Vegeta, and surrounded by the Trio De Dangers. During the fight, Android 18 quietly sneaks in to assist Goku and Vegeta and swiftly defeats and eliminates her. She was later erased from existence by Zeno and Future Zeno. Sorrel, along with the rest of Universe 9 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime She didn't show any kind of power or attack. She appears to be far weaker than Android 18, who was shown to have taken no damage after her apparent battle with Sorrel. ;Manga She appears to be a purely physical fighter, and has some short fights. She is an even match for Dercori. While able to block a few punches from Frost, she is quickly knocked off the stage by him along with Hopp. Techniques and Special Abilities Sorrel has not displayed any techniques or abilities. Voice Actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *Funimation dub: Holly Franklin *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscilla Concepción **Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Latin American Spanish dub: Monserrat Mendoza *Italian dub: Federica Valenti *Polish dub: Patrycja Chrzanowska Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Sorrel vs. Android 18 (off-screen) *Sorrel (Illusion), Hopp (Illusion), and Basil (Illusion) vs. Piccolo *Sorrel (Illusion), Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), and Hopp (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo ;Manga *Sorrel vs. Dercori *Sorrel, Hyssop, and Rozel vs. Piccolo *Sorrel, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *Sorrel's name is derived from Garden or Common Sorrel, a salad vegetable that is associated with rabbits. *Sorrel and Rozel are the only members of Team Universe 9 to not be eliminated by either Goku or Vegeta in the anime. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Sorrel Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased